Вступление: Атлум
При входе в Атлум начинается видеоролик, представляющий город и направляющий дальше по сюжету. Давид, четыре генерала и Раш входят в Атлум. Раш останавливается у городских ворот и смотрит на Сердце Валерии, затем догоняет остальных. Давид: Мы не можем терять время. Надо найти тех крыс, похитивших Ирину. Торгал? Торгал: Раш, мы подготовили для тебя комнату в замке. После того, как ты покинул остров Юлэм, ты должно быть хочешь хорошенько отдохнуть после такого трудного путешествия. Раш: Просто сидеть на заднице и ничего не делать? Да, конечно! Я пойду искать этих ребят сам! Эмма: Ладно, делай что хочешь. Но постарайся не делать глупостей. Эмма (Торгалу): Мы не можем позволить ему разгуливать по замку, пока не проверим его рассказ... Я займусь этим. Раш: Хорошо, Эм... Я могу идти? Алле? Торгал: Если ищешь информацию, в Виртус Пэриш есть один бар. Тебе стоит начать с него. Эмма: Приходи в замок, если мы будем нужны тебе. Раш: Хорошо, спасибо! По завершении ролика у вас будет возможность осмотреть город до начала следующего фрагмента сюжета. Исследование города Обзор города и магазинов На карте города появятся три локации: Городской сквер, Виртус Пэриш и Дорога Ксифос. Выбор снаряжения на данном этапе невелик, да и денег немного, однако в Арсенале Вергила можно приобрести Каплевидный щит, или оружие во вторую руку - например, еще один Палаш или Франчиску. Обязательно поговорите с жителями - дорогу в некоторые места можно узнать из диалога с другими персонажами. Бар в Виртус Пэриш Ваша главная цель - найти информацию об Ирине и ее похитителях. Вы можете перейти в Виртус Пэриш с помощью городской карты или свернув в переулок из Городского сквера. Запомните, бары - это основной источник информации и побочных заданий. Найдите вход в "Честь Воина" и поговорите с барменом, который моет чашки за стойкой. Иконка над его головой подсвечена красным ( ), это значит, что он готов сообщить вам важную информацию. Он расскажет, что Давид принимает посетителей в Замке Атлума. Теперь замок появится на карте города. Замок Атлума Откройте карту города и перейдите к замку. Начнется новый ролик. Раш входит в замок, где его ожидают Давид, Торгал, Пагус и Блоктер. Блоктер: Молодой господин! Раш Сайкс прибыл! Раш: Ты узнал что-нибудь об Ирине? Давид: Пагус. Пагус: Я Пагус, один из четырех генералов Атлума. Что касается мисс Ирины, мне жаль говорить это, но мы не можем найти новых следов... Тем не менее, у нас есть два интересных факта. Первый - были замечены подозрительные типы, ведущие девушку в Пещеры Гаслин. Раш: Это они! Давид (покачивая головой): А второй факт? Пагус: Мы также получили сообщение о ночной активности возле руин замка Робелии Торгал: Руины долго были логовом для мелких воров... Что говорит, что это несколько иное? Пагус: Не что, а кто. Проверенный источник сообщил мне, что были замечены солдаты Атлума, покидающие руины... Давид: Это конечно "интересно". Раш: Эй, спасибо, Пагус. Я сейчас же пойду проверю эти два места. Давид: Не так быстро, Раш. Мои генералы составят тебе компанию. Поддержка мира и стабильности Атлума - наша обязанность. Мы не можем тут просто стоять, пока ей угрожает опасность. Торгал: К тому же, Мастер Раш, сын всемирно известных исследователей Ремнанта. Естественно, мы сделаем все, чтобы помочь такой важной семье. Давид: Мои извинения... Мы проверили твое происхождение. Раш: Я привык к этому. Иметь известных предков не так уж плохо, знаешь ли. Эмма входит в замок и останавливается, глядя на Раша. Давид: Все в порядке, Эмма. Продолжай. Эмма: Да, мой лорд. Мне удалось связаться с филиалом Академии, в Селапалисе. Я сообщила им, что мы позаботимся о Раше. Раш: Ты говорила с Академией? Стало немного легче... Я перестал пытаться поговорить с ними... Это как разговаривать со стеной. Давид: Они хранят все в тайне. Раш: Ты просто спаситель, Эмма. Эмма: Однако, не уверена, дойдет ли сообщение до правления Академии в Элизионе... Раш: Конечно дойдет! Народ, мою сестру похитили. Даже умники из Академии не смогут утаить это от родителей! Давид: Не забывай, Сайксы теперь занимаются наиважнейшими исследованиями. Они могут задержаться с ответом. До тех пор я буду тебе помогать всеми возможными способами. Раш: Я рад это слышать! Затем Давид спросит, какую локацию Вы хотите исследовать в первую очередь. Выбрать можно любую - на дальнейшее прохождение это никак не повлияет. Если Вы выберете Пещеры Гаслин, к Рашу присоединится отряд Блоктера. Перед тем, как отправиться в путь, Вы можете поговорить с Пагусом и узнать некоторую информацию об этих локациях. Бандиты в Пещерах Гаслин Откройте карту города, выберите карту мира, затем найдите на карте мира Пещеры Гаслин. Прохождение миссии Победить розомух Вы начинаете сражение с двумя отрядами, под командованием Раша и Блоктера. В отряде Раша - два Атлумца-Охотника, в отряде Блоктера только сам Блоктер. двигайтесь по тоннелю и возле повороты Вы увидите двух Розомух, летающих взад-вперед над одним и тем же местом. Каждая розомуха представляет в бою отряд из нескольких розомух. Постарайтесь вовлечь в бой оба отряда: приближайтесь аккуратно, дождитесь, пока розомухи не окажутся рядом друг с другом и начинайте сражение, когда иконки над обоими монстрами станут подсвечены красным. Блоктер объясняет, что монстры в Пещерах Гаслин уязвимы к физическим атакам, и затем выдает небольшое руководство по обычным атакам и Боевым навыкам. Назначьте действия для обоих отрядов, выбирая между обычными атаками и атаками с помощью умений. Выберите каждый отряд противника в качестве цели для одного из Ваших отрядов и начните сражение. Шанс Триггера После того, как для всех отрядов назначены действия и цели, появляется предложение начать бой. После того, как Вы начнете бой, начнет проигрываться анимация всех запрограммированных на этот ход атак. Если Вы выбрали в настройках Критических Триггеров ручной режим - смотрите внимательней! Во время атаки отрядов на эране могут появиться кнопки клавиатуры или контроллера, это означает что доступен критический удар. На схеме будет подсвечена одна кнопка. Если нажать ее в подходящий момент, запустится критический триггер. Если критический триггер сработал во время Вашей атаки, следующий по очереди боец будет атаковать быстрее, сильнее и принесет больше морали; это называется Критическим Нападением. Если критический триггер был запущен во время атаки противника, атакованный боец может уклониться или полностью заблокировать удар, или произвести контратаку. Мантикора в засаде С розомухами можно справиться за один ход. Получив трофеи, продвигайтесь дальше по тоннелю до развилки. Если Вы готовы к очередному сражению, поворачивайте налево. Из-под земли появится Мантикора, и Вам нужно будет начать бой до того, как она коснется Раша - в противном случае будет считатся, что противник заманил Вас в засаду и бой начнется с штрафом к морали. Поскольку в этом бою у Вас численное превосходство надо противником, первый отряд начинает схватку, заставляя Маникору открыться для атаки с фланга, наносящей дополнительный урон. Сундуки и сокровища После сражения с мантикорой продвигайтесь дальше в тупик. В самом конце будет сундук с 300 золотыми монетами. Затем возвращайтесь на развилку и пройдите по правому коридору. Вскоре Вы встретите еще розомух возле очередного сундука. Будьте осторожны, в этом месте прячется еще одна мантикора, готовая вылезти как только Вы приблизитесь к розомухам. Вы должны начать схватку первыми, в противном случае противник получит право первой атаки и бонус к морали, а Вы лишитесь всех Ваших боевых цепочек. После победы над розомухами и мантикорами откройте сундук. Там будут лечебные листья и Расслабляющая трава. Победа над работорговцами Продвигайтесь вглубь пещеры, запустится очередной ролик. Раш и Блоктер входят в пещеру с девушками-рабынями. Раш: Что здесь делают все эти девчонки? Блоктер: Вот блин, это ж может быть... Работорговец: Ты че ваще творишь!? Блоктер: Хм, значит, вы и есть та банда? Блоктер: Банда головорезов, что здесь ошиваются и промышляют работорговлей? Раш: Рабы?! Работорговец: ...Кто, черт возьми, вы такие? Блоктер: Мы не обязаны представляться таким, как вы! Блоктер: Ну готовьтесь, ща я набью вам рожи! Раш, не хочешь поучаствовать? Раш: О да, уделаем их! Работорговец: Ха... Бесполезно. Это ваши похороны. Приготовиться к мордобою! В этом бою у противника преимущество: три отряда против ваших двух (два отряда работорговцев и босс - Работорговец (Пещеры Гаслин)), так что скорее всего, один из ваших отрядов будет атакован с фланга. Таких ситуаций нельзя избежать, но можно уменьшить количество пордобных атак, грамотно распределяя цели своих отрядов. Основная задача - как можно скорее проредить ряды противника, чтобы освободившиеся союзные отряды могли связать схваткой противника, атакующего с фланга или с тыла. После битвы с боссом Поговорите с девушками; они поблагодарят Раша, но Ирины среди них не окажется. Поговрите Блоктером, он посоветует вернуться в Атлум. Подойдите к устройству, состоящему из нескольких колец - это транспортер, с помощью которого можно переместиться на карту мира. Воспользуйтесь транспортером, вернитесь в Атлум и снова зайдите в замок. Солдаты Атлума в руинах Робелии!? В тронном зале поговорите с Давидом. На карте появится отметка "Руины замка Робелии", а вместо Блоктера к Рашу присоединится Пагус. Переместитесь в руины замка Робелии с помощью карты мира. Прохождение миссии Поджаривание жуков Двигайтесь на север через холл и поверните налево во втором проходе между колоннами. Там вас поджидает Мерзкая ящерица. Когда вы начнете бой, Пагус объяснит, что монстры в этой локации уязвимы к мистическим атакам. Это действительно так; у Раша и Пагуса есть мистический навык Искра, с помощью которого можно уничтожить весь отряд противника - по крайней мере, при первом посещении локации. Но следует учитывать, что противник может уклониться от атаки или заблокировать ее. После первого боя двигайтесь к восточной стене холла и сразитесь с песчаными червями. Этот противник также уязвим к мистическим атакам и не представляет особой опасности. Затем продвигайтесь дальше на север, к дверям, ведущим в коридор. Здесь будут еще мерзкие ящерицы. уничтожьте их и заберите целебные ингридиенты из сундука в нише. Комната к югу пуста, так что двигайтесь по коридору на запад до резкого поворота на север. Запечатанная дверь Продолжайте уничтожать противников мистическими навыками и продвигайтесь глубже в руины. Очередная группа мерзких ящериц аггрессивна и может напасть первой, так что будьте начеку. В этой схватке будет сразу два отряда, и лучше всего атаковать каждый отряд одним из своих - это даст Рашу и Пагусу возможность использовать мистические навыки с наибольшей эффективностью. Затем уничтожьте два отряда песчаных червей и подойдите к двери со светящимся узором посередите. Если вы попробуете открыть ее, появится сообщение, что дверь запечатана силой Ремнанта; чтобы открыть ее понадобится ключ. Заберите Камень убийцы из сундука неподалеку и снова попробуйте открыть дверь. Раш использует силу эт ого предмета, чтобы сломать печать, и проход откроется. Двигайтесь дальше по коридору, на перекрестке будут агрессивные мерзкие ящерицы. Победите их, заберите 500 золота из сундука неподалеку и поднимайтесь по лестнице в Широкое хранилище. Зачистка Широкого Хранилища Загляните в комнаты по бокам от коридоа. Сначала зайдите в ту, что находится с восточной стороны. В сундуке будут Наколенники, дающие бонус +3 к скорости. Затем осторожно войдите в западную комнату - там находятся Химеры. Этот противник посильнее, чем мерзкие ящерицы или песчаные черви - однако также уязвим к мистическим навыкам и не успеет причинить много вреда. Если вы постоянно использовали мистические навыки, Раш или Пагус могли улучшить навык Искра до II уровня. Повышение уровня навыка усиливает его действие и снижает расход АР, а использование навыков определенного класса открывает более продвинутые навыки в этом классе. Активисты против ремнантов Пройдите через двери в северной части коридора, чтобы запустить очередной ролик. An anti-Remnant leader is trying to fire up a discontent crowd, calling Remnants "nothing more than evil charms meant to add to the depravity of man." When the agitators notice Rush and Pagus, they decide to make them a sacrifice to the cause. The activists include a tough boss and two bodyguard unions. Try focusing both Rush and Pagus on the support unions in Turn 1 to eliminate them and get numbers even, then Deadlock the Anti-Remnant Activist. Remember, saving the toughest foe for last lets you thin out the other unions and even up the odds, thus cutting down on Flank and Rear Attacks against your troops. Use Rush's Omnistrike if it's available. Только XBOX: Use Omnistrike only if Rush's Troop has at least one-third of it's HP bar still filled. If you select Omnistrike when Rush's union is almost out of health, you may be KO'd before you to strike. После битвы с боссом Вы можете поговорить с участниками митинга, чтобы снова понять, что нет никаких признаков присутствия Ирины среди них. Используйте транспортер неподалеку и вернитесь на Мировую карту, затем следуйте в Атлум. На карте города посетите Замок Атлума для следующего сюжетного ролика. Reports of a bright flash of light in the sky headed towards Диллмур give Rush a new location to investigate. Lord David assigns his full team of four generals as escort to go investigate this flying Remnant. Теперь отряды Торгала и Эммы присоединятся к команде. Раш станет бойцом в отряде Эммы. Вы также можете зайи в «Честь воина» и поговорить с йамой «Истребитель монстров», чтобы узнать о поведении монстров, включая справку об иконках, что отображаются поверх них и что они значат. Вы также можете узнать об указателях цели и их управлением, о статусе монстров и о том как разозлить ближайших врагов. Необязательное исследование Магазины и исследование Вы можете наведаться в магазины Атлума, продать накопившиеся трофеи и пойманных монстров и потратить полученное золото на некоторые вещи, если есть желание. Имейте в виду, что продажа пойманных монстров в магазинах увеличивает скрытую статистику, называемую «Очки коммерции». Как только эти очки достигнут определенного уровня, магазины начнут предлагать «Выгодные сделки». Проще говоря, чем больше пойманных монстров разных видов вы продаете, тем более качественные предметы будут доступны. Среди них есть предметы, такие как «снаряжение императора», которые появятся в ассортименте после продажи нужного количества редких монстров. Так что нужно помнить об этом, принимая решение разделить монстра после боя или оставить его для продажи. Развитие Также можно провести дополнительные сражения для развития бойцов, по желанию, впрочем лучше подождать до тех пор, пока в команде не наберется больше бойцов и будет разблокировано «Замедление» после посещения Диллмура на следующем этапе истории. Если все же решите прокачаться сейчас, просто направляйтесь в Пещеры Гаслин или Руины замка Робелии и уничтожайте всех снова и снова. Развитие навыков основано на их применении, поэтому можете, по желанию, прокачать бойца с мистическими икусствами, просто заставляя его использовать их как можно чаще. 1